Your Love Is Too Crazy
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Evil Taiki X Akari from Digimon Xros Wars. Taiki was a bad boy who act to be innocent guy, Akari was the weird girl who obsessed with ghost, one day akari find out about Taiki,so what Taiki will do? btw This Multi-chapter :D


Yay! Another multi-chapter about Taiki X Akari fiction and yeah! I got this idea from my friend :)

WARNING! READ THIS FIRST!

in this fic, Taiki was the bad boy, not the gentleman one, so just called him the evil taiki one okay? well, I don't say I bored wih the nice, kind and gentleman of Taiki but this fic need a very bad main character ahahahaahaa! so hope you wont mind :)

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!

Your Love is Too Crazy

Taiki, he may look handsome, smart,friendly and kind. But deep inside him he was very evil guy who disguise as innocent boy and playing along with his classmates.

He always make couple broke up, and best friends fighting each other, making trouble to teacher but no one know the real of him.

Meanwhile Akari, she was the lonely and weird girl. She obsessed with ghost and weird things, she had no friends since she was little and without realize they were destined to be together.

One day, Taiki was sneaking his friend, Ayumi, to the gym for meeting his secret boyfriend.

'khu khu khu... I can't wait what will happen...' thought Taiki with devilish smile.

-flashback-

one week ago, Taiki hear gossip about Ayumi dating with basketball player but Ayumi deny it while his boyfriend, Eric tell about their relationship to Taiki when they were in changing room.

'khu khu khu... new mission' he thought as he appoarching to Ayumi.

"Hey, you happy today?"

"why not Taiki-san?"

"ehheeheh...ur little boyfriend telling me..." he teased.

"shuuush! Don't tell anybody..." she got panic.

"Is okay, I will take care of him while you gone..."

"thanks Taiki-san..."

"Don't be so formal, we're classmates right?"

"you're right" she smiled.

'The nightmare had just begin...' he thought

after they dating 1 month, Taiki keep slandering Eric to Ayumi while Taiki keep slandering Ayumi in front of Eric. They become suspicious to each other and always arguing whenever they meet.

So the final day, Ayumi telling Taiki she want to broke up with him. So now Taiki followed her without she notice.

Meanwhile Akari was drawing beside the gym and heard someone enter the gym and she begin peek in the window to know who was in there since the gym isn't being use by school again since a accident and ghost rumor there.

Ayumi stand up in front of him with mad face.

"I know you cheating on me!"

"What! You're the one who cheat on me!"

"Really? Give me proof!"

"I thought you're good girl and loyal but now the truth of you, you are the scum!"

"What! I should say that first, you just a lazy and bad boy I ever meet!"

they keep arguing while Taiki laughing evily to them. 'this is proceed like I want... now I will add more little drama..." he said as he costume himself a very scary ghost and enter the gym.

'hi...hi...hi' he let out a scary voice and scared the breaking up couple.

Ayumi eventually screamed and started to run and Eric shocked. He was about to run but then he tripped his own foot and fall while Ayumi was running to the door.

"Wait Ayumi! Don't leave me!" said Eric with panic tone.

"Why would I help you! You're the jerk boyfriend! Ohya! We're broke up today!" said Ayumi while she finally escape and faded away. Eric was shocked and then he fainted.

Taiki went to the other side and laughing to them. Akari was watching from the window and followed the ghost, she ended up finding Taiki who still laughing about them.

"Muwhahahaha! The ghost finally messing them up!" he said. Without realize Akari bumped behind him.

"YOU SAW IT TOO?" She said with exited tone.

Taiki shocked she was THERE and pretend doesn't know anything. "w-what?"

"You saw the ghost too!" she look to him.

"Yeah... of course..." he said as he nodded then Akari eventually jumped and screamed "YAHOOO! finally!" and now she looking to him.

"Please help me to investigate this place to catch the GHOST!" she said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"W-what! Why would I want!" he said with annoyed tone.

"Humph! You just coward like other guys and I heard everything you said~"

"What! You did heard it!" he said with shock tone.

She nodded.

"Oke OK! I will help you investigate the place and you keep secret okay?" he said.

"Yup!" she said as they returned to class.

The class was excited about Ayumi breaking up with his boyfriend and her friends keep calmed her down, as the guys talking about the ghost in gym. Taii just smirked. Then Zenjirou, called himself rival of Taiki but no one believe it since he lose to him in every lesson, suspect him since he always mysterious.

"Guys! I have feelings Taiki related to this problem..." he announce to the class.

"What!" "Why!" the classmates was interest to him.

"Look!" he show his note book to everyone. "Every problem we had in class, Taiki always isn't in our class and every person who had problem always consulted to Taiki, isn't that weird?" he said and everyone thinking and agreed about that while Taiki become panic, he never expect about Zenjirou will reveal his true identity.

"Wait Wait guys! Are you guys just let him talk nonsense about me? I mean I've been helping you guys!" he tried to defend himself.

"Yeah... but what he said is make sense.." said one of the classmates.

Taiki whispering to Akari. "Akari! Help me! I-I'll do anything for you!" he said pleadly. Akari nodded and stand up to everyone.

"Guys! When Taiki was out, Taiki talk to me and we having time together..." she said, everyone become quiet and look at her.

"What!" "Why you!" "We didn't believe it!" said the girls who have crush to Taiki.

"Calm down guys! She's right and that the proof I become friends to anyone, don't I already tell you that?" everyone nodded and calmed down, no one suspect them as Zenjirou sit down with frustrated tone because he lose again to Taiki. 'Damn! I will reveal his true Identity!' he thought.

when they went home, Akari run to Taiki. "Taiki!". "Yeah?" he said as he turned his head to her. "I tell you at 09.00 pm meet me in this gate okay?" "What! Why!" he shocked. "Because we will investigate the ghost right?" she corrected. The Nightmare of Taiki had just begun...

To Be Continue...

Oke2! Time to reviews guys! I know there is a lot mistake grammar but me and my editor will ifx it :) and hard critique is welcome BUT NO SPAMMING! only blind and stupid people will do it after I said it! well, human is so many kind and personality! btw Thanks for reading until End :D


End file.
